Velo Develador
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Caminar por las sombras nunca ha sido fácil, ¿y quién mejor para acompañarte que el mismo Lucifer? Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". LOONEY22


Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a una nueva pequeña aventura!

Este fic pertenece al reto del foro **_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_** para la actividad **"El amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017"**

y mi amiga Invisible es **LOONEY22**

 **Espero que sea de tu gusto cariño! (L)**

Sin mas preambulos, a leer!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible SOLO en **Fanfiction. Net** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Velo Develador

Un día más de su estúpida rutina. Un día más "desperdiciado". Un día más de aquel estúpido septiembre. Qué alegría que fuese el ultimo de ese fatídico mes ¿En qué momento había descuidado tanto su trabajo para perderlo? Inconscientemente, sus pies la llevaron hacia una estructura de piedra, en el que en su interior ondeaba un velo oscuro, pero a la vez acuoso. Le recordó al mar en media noche. Ella sabía qué era eso y se sentó en el piso, mirándolo, de piernas cruzadas a lo indio y con la mirada perdida en aquel bamboleo de olas invisibles.

¿Qué iba perder? Su hipoteca estaba por vencer, su dinero era casi inexistente gracias a que se lo dio al imbécil de su ex novio para que pagara una deuda de juego. Su trabajo, perdido. ¿Cuándo cayó tan bajo?... ah sí; cuando Ron le dijo que en realidad no sentía muchas cosas por ella más que una amistad. Luego que el desgraciado se hubiese comido su dinero, vivido en su casa sin pagar nada, y ella lo hubiese amado tanto…

Ese día era como la mierda. Comenzó mal con la muerte de su gato y terminaba mal, con su jefe diciéndole que estaba despedida. ¿Qué más podía perder?

Se levantó y mandó un _patronus_. Iba dirigido a Harry.

— Hermano. Ya no puedo más. No me busques, no me encontrarás, el velo se encargará de eso— y lo envió.

Caminó decidida hacia el velo. Con el paso firme y sin vacilar lo atravesó.

Un dolor punzante se apoderó de su corazón haciéndola gritar, hasta que el sol dio en su cara… Era una especie de desierto. Un hombre alto se le acercó. Hermione sacó la varita y pudo deslumbrar la cara de Draco Malfoy frente a ella.

— Bienvenida a Tartaro— dijo amable. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, haciendo que Hermione tomara más fuerte su varita—. Primera vez en años que llega alguien vivo. El último en llegar estaba muerto— dijo alzándose de hombros.

— ¿Malfoy?—fue todo lo que pudo articular. Él ser sonrió.

— Me llamo Lucifer.

— El diablo— murmuró Hermione.

— Así me dicen… y no soy ese tal Malfoy— dijo rodando los ojos—, tomé esta forma porque tu mente lo tomó como algo dañino. Tienes miedo, estás en el tártaro, es obvio— dijo rodando nuevamente su ojos negros, como si se explicara él mismo lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? Pensé que moriría.

— Y moriste, mira— dijo a tiempo que se acercaba, tomaba los hombros de Hermione, la giraba y la hacía caminar hacia el arco que era solo eso… un arco vacío— intenta atravesarlo— dijo el hombre y Hermione obedeció. Quedó en el mismo lugar—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó curioso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Por qué entraste al velo… por qué te suicidaste.

— Yo… estaba— Hermione se sentó en el suelo.

Por Merlín qué había hecho. El muchacho estaba frente a ella y se sentó mirándola.

— Comienza desde el principio. Se nota que eres inteligente… por lo que dice esto— dijo alzando su mano y apareciendo un pergamino—, eres la chica más inteligente de tu generación— dijo achinando los oscuros ojos. Se fijó en ella y sonrió de medio lado—. Comencemos… yo te preguntaré sobre tu decisión y tú me responderás, ¿de acuerdo?—Hermione asintió—. ¿Problema?

— Mi novio se llevó todo mi dinero— murmuró apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

— ¿Solución?—Hermione suspiró.

— Pues… el dinero no era tan importante.

— Muy bien— dijo tachando algo en el pergamino—. ¿Problema?

— Mi novio me dejó.

— ¿Solución?

— ¿Cruciarlo?—preguntó Hermione sonriendo. El ente le sonrió también—. Está bien, podía olvidarlo…

— Perfecto— tachó mientras escribía notoriamente el "Cruciarlo"

— No anotes eso…

— ¿Problema?—preguntó haciendo suspirar a Hermione de nuevo.

— Mi hipoteca venció.

— ¿Solución?

— Pagarla… ¡pero perdí mi trabajo!

— ¿Solución?

— Encontrar otro— dijo Hermione rendida—. ¿La cagué?

— Sí… la cagaste.

— ¿Y qué me harás?

— Pues— el hombre se levantó y apareció una guadaña en su mano izquierda—, hacer lo que me corresponde como la muerte— y alzándose de hombros, alzó su arma y cortó el cuello de Hermione.

Pero la muchacha no sintió dolor, solo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio a un ser sonreír. Tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos color azul fuerte y una sonrisa espectacular. En su espalda se encontraban alas blancas y estaba vestido completamente de negro.

— ¿Eres… un ángel?

— Algo así me llaman los mortales— dijo moviendo su cabeza dubitativo.

— ¿Y lucifer?

— Soy yo…

— No entiendo.

— Hemos estado buscando a alguien valiente y fuerte para nuestros propósitos, pero para ellos, tiene que estar vivo…

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó nuevamente.

— El velo es la puerta al limbo… tártaro— Hermione asintió—. Si pasas la prueba, puedes volver y la verdad es que tú no lo pasaste, pero me caíste bien, Hermione, así que, te dejaré ir.

— No entiendo aún… cuando Sirius cruzó hasta aquí…

— No estaba vivo, por lo tanto tuvimos que llevarlo directo con Merlín. Que es quien se encarga de los muertos.

— Entonces… el velo es simplemente un paso…

— Exacto. Ahora, quédate quieta.

La guadaña se iluminó de un color rojo sangre y cortó en dos la imagen de Hermione.

La muchacha despertó en su cama, con su gato muy débil. Miró el calendario y estaban a septiembre aún, pero marcaba 1ro de este mes. Hermione sonrió. A su lado estaba Ron, durmiendo.

Lo despertó de inmediato y el muchacho le sonrió.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días— dijo Hermione— ¿tengo que ir a trabajar?— preguntó.

— Es sábado.

— Entonces es día de estar tranquilos

— Ah sí, sobre eso… Hermione, ¿tienes dinero que me prestes?

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿para qué?

— Tengo que pagar una deuda.

— Ah— Hermione sentía que su sueño era algo… vivido—… ¿Deuda de qué?

— Jugué en callejón knockturn y bueno… perdí

— Entonces gasta tu dinero, no me metas a mí— dijo sonriendo.

— Pero Hermione, eres mi novia y tienes suficiente dinero en tu cámara.

— Te he dicho que no, Ronald— dijo levantándose.

— Eres una mala novia— Ron se levantó y tomó su brazo—. Si no me prestas, terminaré contigo.

— Hazlo— dijo Hermione decidida—. No… ¿sabes qué?— dijo meditándolo. Ron se relajó—, no necesito un flojo a mi lado, terminamos hoy mismo, Ronald Weasley. Cuando llegue a la noche, no quiero ver tu cara.

— Por qué estás así? Ayer estabas muy cooperadora.

— Digamos que tuve un sueño revelador.

Y diciendo esto, tomó a Croockshanks.

— Ya te lo dije… no quiero verte más.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Ron a tiempo que la muchacha se encerraba en el baño para asearse. El gato estaba muy débil y no quiso dejarlo solo. Ella sabía qué le ocurriría a final de mes. Estaba segura que aquel ángel, Lucifer, le había dado una segunda oportunidad; no la perdería. Se vistió rápido sin contestar los gritos desde afuera de Ron mientras escuchaba la puerta siendo golpeada.

— Iré a gastar mi dinero en algo que me importa— dijo al fin saliendo con el gato e sus brazos del baño—. Y no quiero que robes nada. No sería la primera vez— dijo a tiempo que levantaba la varita y protegía su casa—. Voy al veterinario y luego con Harry.

Hermione se fue directo por la chimenea al veterinario a curar a su gato, segura que su hogar estaba a salvo.

Mientras estaba en la sala de espera, Malfoy se apareció ahí. Un pequeño gato color canela maullaba en su brazo.

— ¿Lucifer?—se preguntó Hermione extrañada y algo asustada.

— ¿Perdón?—dijo Malfoy extrañado

— Lo siento, Malfoy. Tuve un mal sueño en el que tú eras el diablo— Crookshanks maulló penosamente mientras el gato color canela de Malfoy hacía lo mismo—. ¿Qué tiene él?

— Ella… está algo decaída. No sé por qué— dijo genuinamente preocupado, sentándose al lado de Granger. Los gatos maullaron al verse a tiempo que Crookshanks estiraba la patita para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña gata. Hermione y Draco sonrieron con el gesto.

— ¿Señorita Granger?—preguntó el veterinario. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

— ¿Lucifer?—preguntó nuevamente Hermione acercándose.

— Emm… no, Fernando, un gusto— dijo estirando la mano para saludar a Hermione quien sonrió—. Veamos a este bebé— dijo tomando al gato en brazos y caminando a la consulta y cerrando la puerta cuando Hermione estuvo dentro.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta recién cerrada… Quizás, y solo quizás, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se podría hacer realidad…

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado Looney22! va con mucho amor! (L)

Besos a todos!  
Alice~

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres hacerme un comentario


End file.
